I'll Die When I Want To Die
by Inu-chama
Summary: Oneshot: Slash! John gets shot. But John promises his lover, Matt that they'll be in bed soon enough...But Matt makes him promise to wait two weeks. Damn!


Matt felt so numb inside. He was in a hospital and he wasn't the one who was hurt this time.

John, _his _John had been shot and it wasn't by his own will this time. Sure, John had known the rookie burglar had been armed, but John thought the kid wouldn't have the balls to do it. But for once that Mclane instinct had been _wrong. _The bastard had shot John. Matt didn't even know how bad it was, because the damn doctors wouldn't tell him anything. So he didn't know if that meant it wasn't bad at all or if he should just begin crying now.

_No._ He couldn't think like that…but Matt just wanted, no, **needed** to know John was okay. Finally, the tears he had kept in flowed out, and he _hated_ it. He hated feeling weak like this, because he sure John wouldn't approve of him crying over him. But they wouldn't stop, and Matt just shoved his face in his hands, surrendering to his tears.

Matt failed to notice before his tears came, that his object of mourning was walking straight for him. A bandage lay unseen under his shirt, but he care about it when he sees Matt start to cry. Now he's jogging to get to him, because his lover is crying!

"Oh God, oh God, please let him be all right," Matt begins to babble, sobs raking his form while he does. Suddenly though, hands push under his and cup his face, pulling his face to look at the blue eyes staring at him with concern.

Matt's eyes widened and the tears sprung out again, but this time in pure joy.

"J-John," Matt whispered, suddenly feeling stupid with tears running down his face.

"I-I, oh God John, don't look at me, I mean, I look stupid. Jesus Christ I thought you might be dead so I started panicking," Lips urgently pressed to Matt's. Matt gasped into the kiss, since he had been drastically cut off in his babbling. John took the gasp as a chance to sneak his tongue in for at least a small taste. Matt couldn't resist and started moving his tongue along John's. John pulled back, remembering exactly where they were.

"I don't think some patients would enjoy our PDA, kid." John chuckled at the blush that crept over Matt's face. Then he smirked at the pout on Matt's cute face.

"I'm not a kid."

"I know, I know, old habits die hard though." John's smirk just grew as Matt stuck his lip out even more.

"Give me a break John, I just had a break down a second ago and your picking on me already. Couldn't you have at least waited til I calmed down? Or better yet, got home?"

"Cause I just love seeing your pouting little face,_ Matt._" John replied teasingly.

"Shut up…" Matt muttered looking away.

"Isn't that normally my line?" John cocked his head to the side. Matt just glared and John just smirked again.

"Why don't we blow this joint, huh babe?" John finally suggested huskily in Matt's ear. A slight shiver went down Matt's spine following those words. God, he loved hearing Mclane talk, especially with a sensual message underling his voice.

"S-sure."

Once out of the hospital, John had gone to the driver's side of the car, and Matt was having none of that.

"Oh, no you don't John, I am driving, not you."

"Oh come on babe, its just a little freaking scratch, ten stitches. I'm not fatally injured."

Matt just gave him a glare and John just sighed and accepted that he would not win this fight. He tossed Matt the keys and got into the passenger side thinking, _But now I get to mess with you all the way home._

"And don't even think about trying to seduce me! No sex for two weeks at minimum, Mclane."

John couldn't help but frown at that statement, and decided against messing with Matt on the ride home.

"You better be ready in two weeks then. Exactly. Two. Weeks." John smirked at Matt matter-of-factly. Matt shuddered.

Two Weeks Later

Matt had just returned from work, not having the slightest idea what awaited him, so not seeing John immediately was somewhat surprising.

"John?" He headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"John, are you here?" A hand suddenly wrapped around his waist and nuzzled deeply into his neck. A startled gasp escaped Matt's lips.

"I told you to be ready in two weeks. Are you Matt?" John nibbled on Matt's neck gently. A shiver ran down his spine, remembering _exactly_ what John had told him.

A moan was John's answer, and he gladly accepted it as a good one. John mouthed Matt's neck, adding suction to leave his mark on his lover. Slowly, Matt was lowered onto their bed. The older man revealed the pale skin of his lover quickly so his hungry eyes could be fed.

"Christ baby," John traveled down the pale skin to a pink nipple roughly biting it then laving it with his tongue. A barely audible mewl left the man below him, writhing under the bittersweet torture. With not having sexual activity for the past two weeks, Matt was already erect and hot.

"John, please," His other nipple was treated the same as the other causing a whimper to leave his chest.

"I wanna take this slow, let me." John gave his, I-am-serious look and the younger just blushed, looking away. John mouth quirked at the sudden shyness his other half showed. His teeth traveled the stomach beneath him, dipping his tongue into the navel provided so lewdly to him. His name was being called to him in a lust filled cries the closer he got to the now leaking cock. But he passed the hard cock, which caused a whine to fall from Matt's mouth. He gave his lover a look and pressed his wet muscle to the tight entrance. Mark's back arched and his mouth gapped open at the sensual contact. His entrance was teased and made slick by the other man's saliva, then fingers joined tongue. A sharp cry escaped Matt's mouth when his prostate was suddenly hit when a third finger was added.

"Please John, please!" Matt shouted to the ceiling. John was happy to comply with the wishes given to him. He moved up to kiss Matt while he directed his cock to the now stretched entrance. With the distraction of the kiss, John pushed the head of his dick into the still surprisingly tight entrance, even with how much they had fucked. Pants left the two men as they parted their kiss. John pushed until his balls hit bottom and he let out a shaky breath of air.

"John," He heard whispered gently to him and he couldn't help but groan at his own name. His pupils were blown wide, and lust was already leading his thoughts. He pulled out and a small moan was let out from the man beneath him. Roughly, the cock was shoved back in causing Matt's back to arch highly off the bed. Soon a rhythm was set, a brutal pace, and a chorus of moans could be heard filling the room. John growled adding just a bit more power behind his thrusts. A scream was heard, meaning John had found Matt's prostate.

"Oh God John, I'm gonna, gonna…" A mewl ended his thought and John lifted his lover's legs over his shoulders to also reach his release. A hand, John's, reached down and grabbed Matt's cock and stroked in time with the thrusts. Matt was the first to hit orgasm, viscous white cum splattering across his chest and stomach. John felt the entrance spasm around his cock tightly and his end reached him. They both rode out their orgasms together. Soon all the sound in the room was calm breaths. Matt winced as John pulled out. John pulled him onto his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"What if you had really got shot?" Matt snuggled closer. John pulled him in tighter.

"Babe, I'll tell you once, and you better remember it. I'll die when I want to die."

Matt smiled, happy with that answer, and kissed John tenderly on the lips sealing the promise. John just smirked at the silly smile on his lovers face. Matt yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to John one last time, then settled down to sleep. John just looked at his baby and couldn't help but genuinely smile before following Matt to sleep.


End file.
